


Held For Questioning

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Motorcycle Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Mitsuru promises to indulge in one of Sae's fantasies.





	Held For Questioning

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by rizzles-me-this!
> 
> This fic is set post-Persona 5 (but not spoilery) and thus is essentially modern day. Mitsuru was born in '91, so she's 26 here.

It had been a mistake to underestimate Mitsuru.

Five years in the courtroom had trained Sae to stare down hardened murderers without so much as a raised brow, but the head of the Kirijo Group -- and her girlfriend, for six months now -- was on a whole different level. Then again, that was part of why they got along so well. As women in stressful and high-powered jobs, it was nice to have a partner that didn't mind dates at odd hours, and the fact that Mitsuru knew about the Metaverse (despite referring to it with a different name) meant they didn't have to keep secrets from each other. Except about open cases and proprietary technology, of course.

So when she had made a suggestion about a particular fantasy after a couple of glasses of wine in their shared hotel room, Mitsuru's pleased smile in return should have been a cue that it would eventually become a reality. Sae had dismissed it the morning, blaming her inebriation for such a loose tongue and wagering that Mitsuru hadn't committed the scenario to memory -- until another night when some very heated words were whispered in her ear.

"Do you still want me to kidnap you?" The older woman's nails trailed up the inside of Sae's thigh, scratching one opaque stocking.

It wasn't even remotely fair to ask that when they were halfway to bed, so she kissed the question off Mitsuru's lips. Later, when they were tangled in the sheets without a stitch of clothing between them, Sae said _yes_ , and they started to negotiate logistics and limits, one by one. Before she started dating other women, the idea of submission in the bedroom made her recoil, not wanting to reinforce such stereotypes even behind closed doors. With Mitsuru, such a dynamic only existed when the two of them agreed to put it into place, and never strayed outside the metaphorical bedroom.

Sae would be the first to admit that her request was dramatic, if not mildly problematic considering her line of work, but she drew deep lines between fantasy and reality, and knew enough of basic psychoanalysis to guess the main appeal was in the safe but complete abandonment of control. Mitsuru would never let her come to any real harm, and it was well within the older woman's resources, all factors that tamped down the concerns in the back of Sae's mind as the night in question approached.

She left her office at seven on the dot, holding her briefcase in her left hand as usual. The signal to stop the scene before it even started was carrying the case in her right, but excitement was already working Sae's heartbeat to a steady thump as she turned down a sidestreet, keeping her eyes forward like she was simply on her way home. In their discussion that morning, Mitsuru had given her a vague idea of where things could start, but considering all the ins and outs of Tokyo--

A quick click of heels was her only warning before a body pressed against her from behind, the heady presence of leather soaking Sae's nose and mouth as a gloved hand squeezed tight to quiet any noise. Her assailant's other hand slapped a steel band around one wrist, briefcase slipping from limp fingers before both of Sae's arms were wrenched together, the handcuffs locked shut at the small of her back. She gasped against her makeshift gag, quietly in awe at the flawless execution before a voice like dark red wine spilled right into Sae's ear.

"You're coming with me." Mitsuru uttered the words as a cold hard fact, then pushed Sae into the alley where she had set her ambush. "Make a sound and I'll punish you for it."

After wearing heels for more than a decade, Sae was surprised how unbalanced she felt with her arms locked behind her back, forced to sway in Mitsuru's rough embrace all the way to her motorcycle. It was a huge but sleek machine with an engine that purred even at city speeds, but she only had a moment to admire it before Mitsuru angled her face-first against the nearby brick wall. The hand at Sae's mouth slipped away, and she heard a shuffle and click of a buckle before a hum of pleasure rumbled in Mitsuru's throat.

"There it is." The steel of an order entered the other woman's tone again. "Open your mouth."

Sae made a grumbling show of obedience, only for a thick white cloth to work its way past her lips, pulled back behind her head and tied to secure the gag. Mitsuru took a moment to make sure her hair wasn't caught between flesh and bonds, and Sae reminded herself of the signal for a non-verbal safeword. She was perfectly fine, but the only reason her girlfriend was alright with such intricate fantasies was because they trusted each other.

"Much better." Mitsuru declared, tugging her back by the wrists again and towards the motorcycle. Once she was standing in front of it, the older woman grabbed the helmet waiting on the seat and put it right over her head, cutting Sae's vision down to the limits of the narrow, darkened visor.

"We wouldn't want anyone to recognize you, would we?" A wicked laugh sent a shiver straight down Sae's spine, but that cool tremor was nothing compared to the liquid heat that ignited between her thighs, burning hotter than gasoline. "Get on."

Without Mitsuru's guidance from behind, she surely would have fallen, but Sae managed to swing one foot over the body of the bike and settle into the front of the seat, immediately boxed in by long leatherclad legs on either side. _She's wearing the catsuit_ , Sae realized a second later, biting back a sound that would be unsuitable for someone cuffed and being carted away. The white fur of Mitsuru's coat trailed over her thighs like a caress as the engine was started, kicking up a heavy hum right against her center.

"Nngh." The sound of protest meeting realization was fairly crude, but enough to catch Mitsuru's ear as she turned the bike out of the alley and hit the gas.

"Now, now. You've been behaving so well." One hand left the handlebars, delving under Sae's jacket to stroke from stomach to breast and back again. "Sit back and enjoy the ride."

She wasn't given much of a choice, as balance necessitated keeping her body pressed against Mitsuru's chest, and that same hand continued to wander in between turns and during red lights, groping her breasts or cupping between her thighs where the vibration of the engine ached the most. Even with her eyes kept forward, Sae could barely track the street signs as they passed, too busy stifling moans and the occasional needy whimper into the thick bind of the gag. Every part of her was starting to catch ablaze, a chaser of adrenaline behind every flare of pleasure; no one could know who she was as they passed, much less that she was bound and so wet that she couldn't string a single cogent thought together.

"You know you're not allowed to come yet, don't you?" Mitsuru said, grinding her hips forward against Sae's ass just long enough to make her groan. "This is only the warm-up."

Sae felt her mouth go dry against the gag, gulping down another rough breath when Mitsuru's hand descended again, fingers tracing down from her belt buckle along the zipper of her dress pants, framing the seam until pressing in against the swell of her clit. She cried out at the sudden spike in pressure, sensitive even through layers of fabric, and both hands clenched into fists at the small of her back. Just before it became too much, Mitsuru changed her tactics, rubbing in slow circles that were brought both relief and a whole new torment.

"Five more minutes." Gone was the harsh bark of an order, replaced with a soothing warmth to encourage Sae to hold on a little bit longer. "Can you do that for me?"

Nodding with the helmet on was difficult, but she managed it while forcing a grunt of agreement between her teeth. Mitsuru's hand withdrew and Sae felt like she was going to choke on her own need right before the bike shot forward, accelerating to its very limit. Mitsuru's arms bracketed her on either side to keep them both steady, and locked in place against the roar of the engine, Sae wanted to scream. She did a moment later, even if it was lost thanks to the gag, the helmet, the wind whipping by them so fast that it felt like she was flying.

When Mitsuru rolled to a stop outside an apartment building, Sae didn't recognize it, but that came as no surprise. The older woman owned too many properties to count, and she was a breathless, trembling mess that could barely walk as Mitsuru helped her off the motorcycle. Every step made Sae's knees wobble, but a tight grip guided her to the front door, held her there as it was unlocked and they made their way inside. It was too dark to see, but Mitsuru hooked an arm around her stomach before prying off the helmet and tossing it aside.

Sae blinked at the shift in lighting, still dim but enough to make out lines of furniture on the way to the bedroom. Her heels were abandoned in the process, giving her ankles a grateful rest, but rather being pushed down against the mattress, Mitsuru turned Sae around to bring them face-to-face. Her vision blurred for a moment, the haze of the ride yet to fade, and for a moment she thought she might drown in those wine-colored eyes.

The damp gag was tugged down to her chin, enough for the sake of speech before Mitsuru asked, "Check-in?"

"I need you, Mitsuru." Sae whispered, a flush rising to her face for begging so easily, but the safeword was the last thing on her mind. "Please."

Mitsuru's smile was brilliant, bright as the moon cutting through the night sky. "You're so impressive, did you know that?"

Caught off-guard by the praise, Sae didn't even manage an answer before the gag was shoved back into her mouth and a forceful push sent her toppling backwards. She hit the mattress with a soft thump, fingers grasping at cool sheets as Mitsuru towered over her at the end of the bed, casually letting the fur coat fall from leather-clad shoulders and down to the floor. Sae's eyes swept over the skintight outfit with a desperate sort of hunger, but it was nothing compared to Mitsuru's predatory look as she was straddled, moaning into the gag when warm weight pressed down onto her hips.

"What should I do about all this?" A pair of fingers skated down the front of Sae's jacket, but that cursory touch was followed by a flick of the wrist that opened the button in the center, exposing the rest of her black turtleneck. "It's not polite to hide my prize away, you know."

Mitsuru grasped her top in both hands, knuckles going white with tension before she pulled -- hard. The garment shredded in an instant, yanked from Sae's waistband and tearing until the collar was hanging on by a thread. Another determined yank severed that last connection and bared the lacy bra she had underneath, black but sheer enough to see her hardened nipples straining against the cups. That was Mitsuru's first target, teasing each peak until the rasp of lace and warmth of leather had Sae writhing under her, starved for the stimulation but wanting more, needing it lower.

" _Magnifique_." Mitsuru purred, unhooking the clasp at the top of Sae's pants and drawing down the zipper in one smooth motion. She raised her own hips, allowing for enough room that one firm tug brought the pants down to Sae's knees and revealed her underwear. "Ooh, it's a matching set."

The inside of her thighs were already slick with sweat and arousal, but the moment Mitsuru cupped between Sae's thighs, she soaked right through her panties. The pressure alone was enough to expose wet, swollen folds, her clit aching with its own pulse, and Sae bucked her hips right against Mitsuru's hand, unable to hold back a whimper. Unreliable as her memory was at the moment, she couldn't remember the last time Mitsuru had made her wait so long, much less under such intense scrutiny. The older woman's eyes never left her face, watching for any signs that she was skirting too close to the edge.

"Now be still for me a moment." Mitsuru said, waiting patiently for Sae to comply before hooking her fingers in the tight band of the panties and drawing them down trembling thighs. "That's my girl."

Her face burned at the pet name, uttered with honey-like sweetness and rolling so easily off Mitsuru's tongue, but the moment her knees were tugged apart, Sae could sense some relief was finally in sight. Smooth fingertips skated argent curls that were sticky with arousal before parting her open, and before she could take another breath, two of Mitsuru's fingers thrust inside her. It was an effortless movement, sinking right to the knuckle, and Sae moaned helplessly into her gag, clutching hard at the sheets beneath her.

Mitsuru smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of Sae's mouth. "Pay attention, darling."

That was her only warning before those elegant fingers started fucking her in a quick, relentless rhythm, delving deep on every pass. Sae shuddered and gasped, a constant thrum of pleasure rippling up her spine, and the instinct to press her legs together was stifled by Mitsuru's body in between them. She did her best to keep her eyes open, knowing that Mitsuru didn't like her to look away, but everything was lost to bliss and tension, the longing for release. All she could do was hold on, surrendering herself to Mitsuru's touch while the bonds of obedience held her right on the edge.

"Eyes up." With a click of her tongue, Mitsuru snapped Sae out of her trance. "Now come for me."

Permission came like a shock, but Sae's body reacted before her mind caught up, immediately clenching around Mitsuru's fingers as the other woman's thumb worked her clit in tight circles, pushing her to the peak of ecstasy. She thrashed against the bed, seeing white before remembering to breathe again, the next exhale a hoarse cry as Mitsuru curled her fingers against one particular spot, drawing out the orgasm until Sae fell limp back against the bed, shaking and making ragged attempts for air. Aftershocks continued to roll through her body when Mitsuru used her other hand to tug the gag free, thumb massaging the line of Sae's jaw to ease away any aches and pains.

"Worth the wait, hmm?" Mitsuru waited for the last faint pulse around her fingers to fade before slowly withdrawing them, provoking a low groan from Sae. Holding her hand up to the dim light of the room, the leather was shining slick, a clear remnant rolling down between two knuckles. "Even with such a mess."

Her tongue darted out to catch that single drop and Sae bit her lip, unable to keep herself from staring as Mitsuru sucked both fingers into her mouth and licked them clean. She was riding high on the orgasm, of course, but the pure release of tension -- of responsibility -- was twice as potent, and in that daze, words didn't come easily.

"I'm going to get you some water, okay, sweetheart?" When Sae nodded, Mitsuru reached up to brush a few mussed strands of silver away from her face. "Then we'll get you out of those cuffs."

Her girlfriend was gone for a matter of seconds, returning with a full glass and helping Sae sit up so she could drink without choking. After a lot of slow sips, she managed to get all of it down, and Mitsuru set the glass aside so she could fetch the handcuff key out of a small pouch at her hip. Each band was undone with care, Sae's wrists massaged to make sure there were no pins and needles, but the touch was soothing in and of itself, keeping her floating in a pleasant space.

"Thank you." Sae finally managed to mumble, rolling her shoulders back to help Mitsuru strip off what was left of her turtleneck, the bra unclasped and tossed away immediately after. "That was...even more than I asked for."

"I know you always ask for less than you want." Mitsuru said, tone soft and lacking judgment. "Let me get out of this outfit and we can get some rest."

She was already half asleep by the time Mitsuru climbed back into bed naked, draping the blankets over their bodies and snuggling against her from behind. One arm slipped around Sae's stomach, and she sought out Mitsuru's fingers to link them with her own, holding that warmth up a little bit higher, close to her heart.

"You know I--" She sucked in a hard breath; the sentiment was always difficult to express, had been since she was a teenager. "I care for you more than words can say."

Mitsuru pressed a soft kiss to the back of her ear. "I know. And I know because I feel the same way."

That drew out a smile, one that remained on Sae's lips until she passed into slumber.

\--


End file.
